Lost Castle
''' Lost Castle''' is the first specific Shadow Mode map set in an abandoned castle with a secret laboratory. Availability *'Lost Castle' (Most versions). *'Abandoned Castle' (Español/Spain). * Dark Castle '(Brazil). Description The map contains various different sections, including a museum and a laboratory. Mercenaries spawn in an empty depot near garage doors. Shadows spawn in an empty hall with few statues, which lead to the main hall of the castle. They can either access the hallway that leads to the soldiers, museum or a secret ventilation system. The long hallway is protected by a spotlight, which detects the Shadow's movement, that moves along the corridor. A small balcony provides soldiers a good view of the museum below them, although there are a whole bunch of planks suspended from the museum's ceiling, which may allow Shadows to reach them without traversing the corridor. The museum is protected with security lasers that will activate once Shadows block their signal. Some of the windows are broken too, leaving some shards on the ground that increases the sounds of all footsteps when walked on. There is a pedestal located in the center, protecting an ancient tablet, although only the soldiers can break the glass protecting it. The ventilation system is filled with water and give direct access to the research laboratory, which is also accessible from the depot or the museum. The laboratory has some fire sprinklers on the ceiling, which only activate when shot, covering key areas, as well as few security lasers between the various machines placed around. Detection There are various security devices placed all over the mansion; which are all still active even though the place is supposely abandoned. These are used by mercenaries to help detect and track down any Shadows movements. *'Laser: Your typical red security laser used to detect intruders whenever the signal is blocked by something. The Laser will locally flash green at the spot the Shadow(s) cross. *'Spotlight': Moves back and forth on the ceiling in the main corridor. The Spotlight will flash green and reveal Shadow(s) that cross through the Spotlight. It also has a distinctive sound, which can be distinguished from the lasers in both the museum and laboratory. *'Sprinklers': The fire sprinklers found in the laboratory will outline any Shadows walking through the water. Additionally, certain parts of the floors are covered with different textures that will make more noise than others. Making it either easier or harder to hear footsteps sound depending on which texture people are walking on: *'Shards': These broken glass shards will make anyone's footsteps sounds much more clearly. *'Carpet': On the other hand, anybody's footsteps sound will be relatively much more lower. In addition to those listed above, the different footstep sounds made when walking on other materials still applies. Trivia *On initial release in the Filipino version, the high definition function shows black areas, which the publishers said it's likely caused by video cards issues, but most players with high-end PCs experience it. This is also known to occur in the North American version. Gallery Normal= crossfire 2013-06-27 16-25-10-69.png|Soldiers Spawn. crossfire 2013-06-27 16-23-37-30.png|Shadows Spawn. crossfire 2013-06-27 16-22-54-42.png|Main Hall. crossfire 2013-06-27 16-22-41-56.png|Hallway (Front). crossfire 2013-06-27 16-24-45-33.png|Hallway (Back). crossfire 2013-06-28 14-59-59-18.png|Museum. crossfire 2013-06-28 14-59-35-74.png|Museum (Alt). crossfire 2013-06-28 15-00-04-86.png|Balcony. crossfire 2013-06-28 15-00-09-57.png|Museum (Top). crossfire 2013-06-27 16-26-04-10.png|Tunnel. crossfire 2013-06-28 14-59-12-82.png|Lab's Entrance. crossfire 2013-06-28 14-59-04-76.png|Laboratory. crossfire 2013-06-28 15-00-54-48.png|Sprinklers. crossfire 2013-06-27 16-27-11-39.png|Security Lasers. crossfire 2013-06-27 16-26-40-49.png|Sensor. |-| High Definition= crossfire 2013-07-29 22-03-21-83.png|Soldier Spawn. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-01-36-10.png|Shadow Spawn. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-01-28-50.png|Main Hall. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-01-45-90.png|Hallway. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-03-25-52.png|Soldier Area. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-02-14-48.png|Museum. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-02-25-44.png|Museum (Alt). crossfire 2013-07-29 22-01-54-42.png|Balcony. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-02-08-74.png|Museum (Top). crossfire 2013-07-29 22-03-35-85.png|Small Balcony. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-03-03-65.png|Sewers. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-02-58-51.png|Sewers (Alt). crossfire 2013-07-29 22-03-14-88.png|Lab's Entrance. crossfire 2013-07-29 22-02-36-00.png|Lab Access (Alt). crossfire 2013-07-29 22-02-49-74.png|Laboratory. Video Category:Maps Category:Shadow Mode Category:CrossFire